


Cloud Nine

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Cosplay, Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Graduation, Work In Progress, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Saihara Shuichi is fully ready and equipped to have anal sex with his boyfriend, Amami Rantarou, for the first time. Equipped meaning dressed up as Kirigiri Kyoko. Only as reimagined by someone that really likes slutty doujinshi outfits.An eternal WIP.





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I love slutty doujinshi outfits.

Wood gleams from soft mood lights. Shuichi’s covered hands squeeze down on a cup of hot tea and the young man clenches his eyes shut. Just five more minutes and his boyfriend will be done in the shower. Then they’ll...

Shuichi squirms in his seat as the sound of rushing water fills the apartment. Even though the detective has been in their basically shared bedroom dozens of times now, it still feels weird to sit at the low table all by his lonesome. 

The man himself has only left the shower around fifteen minutes ago, having taken far longer than normal to completely clean himself in every possible way, and then even longer to dry off. Mostly because of embarrassed nerves keeping him in the bathroom. Shuichi has been dating his boyfriend for so long now too. It wouldn’t be the first or last time that he took a shower at the other man’s apartment, or had sex.

They’ve had sex in that shower. Just not often due to how much of a disaster shower sex can be. Neither of them are too fond of the whole ‘Oh fuck time to slip and fall to my death’ thing.

Anal sex being the name of the game for tonight though, that’s a first. Crossdressing Cosplay at all ever is also a huge first, and Shuichi’s freshly shaved legs still feel way too sensitive and soft to be his. It’s certainly the kind of sensation that Shuichi’s brain always associates with being feminine. He runs a gloved finger down hairless skin and shivers from the contrast. Definitely nice. 

Remembering the sight of his boyfriend kneeling down and carefully shaving each leg still makes Shuichi feel a kernel of lewd fascination. Making the other man basically flee from his own bathroom soon after isn’t the nicest thing that Shuichi has done, but after hearing an offer to help with all the rest of the preparation? To look up at a sly smile and realize that its owner just offered to help with the enema- of course Shuichi would stammer and push him out of the room.

In other news, Shuichi is starting to realize why Ouma always laughs at Shirogane’s BL stuff for being unrealistic. Having sex that involves your butt is a hassle to set up. He’s also very much understanding exactly why the woman always gets angry about random people doing naughty thing while in her very expensive cosplay commissions. Shuichi's outfit is going to get absolutely ruined. 

Should Shirogane ever find out about this, about how Shuichi is more than half hard from wearing the clothing of their mutual best girl from the series she introduced to him-

Those glasses would flash with lightning and Shuichi would suddenly be decapitated on the ground. All in under a second.

But Shuichi has an erection making his accurate panties and not so accurate skirt tent up. Probably staining from precum too. And good lord, would she be even more upset at the idea of changing an otherwise fully accurate cosplay into something out the ‘horrible shit doujinshi that changes outfit and body proportions just for the sake momentary boners’ that she hates so much.

From under knee boots being modified to go over and meet his thighs, to the actual heels going from maybe two inches to five or six, and the skirt being even shorter than the canonical designs; Shirogane Tsumugi would screech at the sight of Shuichi dressing up as a Kirigiri Kyouko themed stripper. The friend that he has never expected to make would gasp in abject horror.

‘B-but the materials are absolutely canon compliant’, Shuichi would cry out as his defense.

‘How dare you use our long conversations about fabrics and cosplay to be slutty!’ Shirogane would rightfully yell back as Ouma cackles behind them. ‘I knew that stupid no good green tea ice cream colored man hoe would corrupt you, that damned-’

The shower shuts off and Shuichi’s body snaps into attention as the faint sounds of towels and a familiar voice humming. Husky and earnest, always responsible and still coming off as a playboy type despite it all. It basically has to be the fault of the piercings and the laid back fashion that he prefers. Shuichi can’t fathom why Shirogane always tried, and still tries, to say that his boyfriend is no good. Could it be all the traveling? It’s not like Shuichi shies away from traveling around for the sake of his cases either.

“Shuichi-kun, I’m done in here. Are you good out there?” comes the same voice that like to send Shuichi off into daydreams.

He’s been perfectly made up and dressed for almost half an hour now, Shuichi is clearly going to ready after the two of them spent so long on the outfit and light makeup. The other Ultimate should just waltz out and shove Shuichi’s aroused body into the mattress or something. He already fingered himself after all the cleaning in addition to throughout the week, his body is ready! High fiber diet, and look Shuichi is just very prepared for this Thing. Totally ready for, for, for… Something other than a tiny beginner's dildo and buttplug set.

The detective almost replies with an absolutely strangled yes, but he quickly coughs to clear his throat, “Of course Ama-ah... Rantarou-san!”

A head of still wet hair pokes through the doorway, green locks mostly obscured by the plush towel rubbing them dry. Rantarou smiles encouragingly at Shuichi’s own smile. His smile which is pasted onto his face and his wide eyes vacantly staring ahead. God, the detective feels like his entire body is one big knot of tense muscle. 

That’s absolutely the opposite of how someone should be when it comes to anal sex. Bits and pieces of numerus blog posts dedicated to being helpful guides on how to bottom run through Shuichi’s head. It’s not like he and Rantarou have magically avoided the topic either. Playing around down there has occurred.

Just not with their dicks. Inside.

Rantarou’s penis pounding away inside of Shuichi’s virgin ass.

Shuichi lifts his cup of tea and near socks himself in the jaw with his Kirigiri Glove™ covered hands. Wearing the same outfit as his fictional role model is an amazing boost in confidence. Or it was for all of the ten minutes before Shuichi left the bathroom, and realized that his fulfilled request of wearing a slutty Kirigiri cosplay would actually mean Rantarou seeing it in person, resulting in everything becoming extremely lewd and nervous. More lewd than Shuichi wearing the normal version would feel. 

Rantarou pops back out of the bedroom and Shuichi groans into his cooling drink. Which he hasn’t actually drank any of yet.

Panties that are side-tie and pitch black would be involved either way though, Shuichi isn’t going to half ass or genderbend an outfit because of skirts. The elegant decorations are… nice. 

A large gulp of mellow tasting tea spreads warmth into Shuichi’s chest. 

Well, it’s pretty undeniable that the detective is as freaked out as he is horny. This is worse than the time he and Rantarou had just started dating, and then got stuck in a closet together due to Ouma’s machinations. Shuichi had died on that day. Mostly because they hadn’t been actually been dating before that. Rantarou’s accidental confession born from trying to keep Shuichi calm and the resulting discovery of mutual feelings- Shuichi’s dick seems to like emotionally charged situations. An emotional hard-on. The affection erection. Closely related to but not the same as the less common fear boner.

Fast forward by a long time. Shuichi’s penis is currently so far over the moon that his best friend might assume him to somehow be visiting the International Space Station. All the strange arousals have combined into one.

Shuichi’s internal narration sounds an awful lot like Ouma after a margarita. Disturbing.

There is zero possible way that Shuichi is going to put this off yet again, though. He likes the anal play that they’ve done so far and wants to bottom. He just needs to tell Rantarou that a bit more time for relaxing is needed. So that the rest of Shuichi’s body gets the twin messages being sent out by brain and dick.

Sex should be more like Shirogane’s unending porn collection. Why isn’t sex like Shirogane’s unending porn collection?

Rantarou walks into the room with pants on and shirt off. He sits down at the table and pours himself some of the sencha, hands holding the teapot with the utmost care, and Shuichi can’t help but rub his thighs together. Then they sit in silence whilst drinking tea because Rantarou is made of patience when it comes to these things. Only for a moment though, because Shuichi can’t stand the waiting game right now.

Shuichi opens his mouth and says, “I’m ready, so fuck me.”

Or rather, that is what he wants to say. What the detective actually says is more like, “Iimredesho’fume.”

The slurred together demand simultaneously murders Shuichi’s willpower and makes the drinking Rantarou cough around his tea. 

“Are you alright over there?” Rantarou asks with a tinge of amusement mingling with concern. “Did you get yourself worked up over everything? We can-”

Shuichi springs up onto the thin heels of his boots with legs spread, and holds his mini skirt up, faintly shaking with eyes squeezed shut. He can feel his erection freely bob in the air. Satiny black panties utterly fail to constrain it and fuck, the panties are more a g-string when it comes to Shuichi's huge posterior. It should have an obvious effect on the other man though, and the detective just hopes that the position he’s standing in is actually erotic. A clunk from porcelain meeting wood fills Shuichi’s ears.

Being in a state of quietness due to emotional choke-ups is not something unknown for Shuichi to experience. Needing to bite his lips and breath heavily through his nose isn’t either. 

It’s strange to hear Rantarou walk closer without being able to actually see it happen. The sound of bare feet brushing against soft rug fibers both excites and calms Shuichi’s racing pulse. Happening slowly and quickly, glove encased fingers clenching so hard that the detective can feel his hands start to ache.

The man only lets go of the skirt when his lover finally closes in. Shuichi sighs into the slow embrace of a well muscled body wrapping around him, and tries not to buck his hips as enjoyable shame washes over him like a fruity drink full of a dozen liqueurs. A still half clenched hand grabs at a tanner one on Shuichi’s shoulder. Rantarou’s hands are always so warm and steady feeling. One on the small of Shuichi’s back and the other gripping his leather covered shoulder, gently rubbing a thumb into the shine of dark purple leather. The sound is just as satisfying as when Shuichi practiced walking in heels.

He should have commissioned the tiny skirt as leather too. 

“Feels better now,” Shuichi murmurs. His hand slowly drags his boyfriend's own down his jacket and eventually to rest on his plush thighs. 

Long fingers intertwine with Shuichi’s own. Soon, Rantarou starts caressing the pale flesh beneath his hands. It’s so soft and gentle that the detective sighs happily, leaning his head forward and taking in the foresty scent of the adventurer’s body. Then those fingers dig into thick inner thigh with a ferocity that makes Shuichi hyper aware of how the man’s other hand is working down to his ass.

Brushing past nearly black purple pleats, not the black that some cosplayers use, sneers Shuichi’s inner Shirogane; Rantarou easily cups his left hand around the swell of Shuichi voluminous ass. There’s barely even a moment to breathe before Rantarou chuckles and starts groping there too. 

All of Shuichi feels both more covered and less covered than usual. His skirt and boots are the beginning and ending to the only places on his body left exposed. Which is obviously the stranger thing if Shuichi could think about it. He covers most if his body each day. 

Shuichi isn't capable of thinking about how odd it is. Perhaps in another life where he isn’t fidgeting while his asscheeks are kneaded into oblivion. Gently and roughly all at once, those manly hands continue to drive Shuichi up the walls. As if he wasn’t already hard enough to smear precum everywhere.

“Ahhh- Rantarou... please,” he gasps.

Rantarou’s smirking can be felt from where Shuichi is nuzzling the crook of the other’s neck. 

A throaty chuckle soon fills Shuichi’s ears and turn them redder than either of his cheeks. Then Rantarou speaks, “I think it’d be best for you to be clearer, just a bit.”

God, if that voice talking that way doesn’t make Shuichi melt like chocolate over a fire. 

The hand turning Shuichi's rear into a mess of teased nerve endings pauses. It pats tingling skin and then goes to the band if his underwear, before pulling and then releasing the elastic rim, resulting in a loud snap. Shuichi jolts and moans at the slightly painful feeling. Rantarou snickers at the detective's telling reaction, both men knowing of Shuichi's occasionally masochistic tendencies. 

“I would like it if you'd,” Shuichi licks his lips. He's still tense despite the reassurance and foreplay. “I really want to have sex where you penetrate me.”

Rantarou breaks their embrace and pulls back to reveal a soft smile. The sight makes Shuichi's heart skip a beat. 

“I really want you to touch me and be inside too.”

Green eyes with thick eyelashes, though not made up with mascara or eyeliner, soften as their owner stares at Shuichi in a way fills him with the desire to drop and suck his lover's cock. Shuichi is pretty sure that no one could possibly blame him. The way that Rantarou always makes eye contact during any kind of oral is intoxicating. 

Apparently, it's the same on Rantarou's end too. The detective just has a harder time believing that. Usually. 

Rantarou is smiling more and groping Shuichi again. But no words. 

Shuichi feels impossibly attractive right now. All of it- it's making him even harder, giving him more confidence than should be legal, and making his thoughts flood out of his head. Like so, “Please just bend me down or over and fuck me? I really like it when we play with my ass! I use that dildo you bought me too so…”

It's not a loud request by any means. Words spoken breathlessly and more a hiss than a sentence, Shuichi jerks in his boyfriend's hold once he realizes what he's said. But a single finger plunges into the crack of Shuichi's ass and starts rubbing against the detective's hole.

Shuichi's eyes dart up to Rantarou and find his green eyes darkened, lust and pride filling them. 

“I don't recall that Kirigiri character being quite this beggy, but I think I like your version of her bluntness more,” Rantarou says. There's that smirk on his lips. Exactly the one that used to make Shuichi's stomach flutter, and now makes his knees weak for entirely different reasons than before. 

Shuichi pants and lets baser yearning take over. He rocks back into that torturous finger and cries, “You never even played the games. You just listened to me talk about it wi- ah!”

The hand that's been messing with Shuichi's smooth legs has taken hold of his dick. Not a single finger to the tip. Not a palm lightly pressed against pant covered balls. Rantarou's entire hand and all its adventure roughed glory is holding onto Shuichi's cock. 

“Let go of me right now or I'll cum too soon,” Shuichi says with an almost petulant frown. 

“You'd look beautiful with semen all over your Kirigiri Panties,” the man points out with zero mercy. Fluffy green hair gets rustled by pale hands, Rantarou gawking as Shuichi abruptly punishes him in the most embarrassing manner possible. Or at least the first thing that comes to mind. 

Rantarou likes to be smooth in how he teases and shows affection to his boyfriend. The man really does like his image of the cool older guy.

“They’re more low rise briefs and… Uh, nevermind,” Shuichi murmurs. He’s already stopped messing with the other man’s hair and starts to linger awkwardly. The bed isn’t that far behind him, they could both just back up until Shuichi hits the bed and falls backwards. Then the slightly taller Rantarou would be leaning over Shuichi with that smirk. That one smirk and those hands pinning him down.

Christ, he’s so horny that each thought is turning into vapid sexual fantasies.

Warm arms return to their place around Shuichi’s body. It’s followed by Rantarou bringing his lips up to Shuichi’s, something that Shuichi quickly escalates by opening his lips and coaxing his lover to do the same. It’s amazing, how great his boyfriend is at kissing. Lucky too.

The feeling of warm metal rubbing at Shuichi’s tongue alone makes the man’s eyes close, even now. Slick and hot are the main words that Shuichi would describe the feeling of Rantarou’s mouth. Wet, and with an ever present undertone of sweet melon that he’s become addicted to. The adventurer presses himself closer and twists his tongue around Shuichi’s palate. Each second makes the feeling of melting rise inside of Shuichi’s body. Maybe his mouth is just sensitive and his tongue is some minor erogenous zone, but their kisses and frenching always make Shuichi feel dizzy. Especially when he remembers to breathe through his nose.

A wet noise echoes throughout the room when Shuichi momentarily pulls back from the kiss.

Shuichi himself still feels like a total novice at any romantically or sexually inclined form of intimacy. Even though his more experienced partner has assured the detective of what a fast learner he is, Shuichi can’t help but think that Rantarou will forever outpace him.

He’s fine with that, personally, and the man doubts that he has the same capacity for partners that Rantarou does either way. It took Shuichi nearly eighteen years to actually find and confess to a person, and months to feel comfortable enough to allow anything more than making out in private. But Rantarou is right when he says that relationships and sex are neither transactions nor favors to be ‘fairly’ exchanged.

That was probably the moment that Shuichi had to accept how stupidly in love he was. Still is. It was also the moment that Shirogane gave up and started giving Rantarou the ‘Sadly, I must accept you and thus provide a shotgun talk since my friend has absent parents’ talk. Thank God that Akamatsu hadn’t been around to join in… or Momota.

“You look like you’re doing that mental nostalgia car ride again,” says a clearly amused Rantarou. “What are you remembering?”

Blinking and lopsidedly smiling, Shuichi says, ”That time where Shirogane-chan caught us kissing during lunch. And then she sat us down, and threatened you until you impressed her.”

Something about that makes Rantarou grow a bit flushed. Shuichi’s eyes widen and zero in on the tinge of pink spreading across his boyfriend’s cheeks, and he scrambles to remember the source of this change in demeanor. Had that been the time where Shuichi stuttered out that ‘Ama-Amami-san is my m-man!’ in an attempt to be assertive towards his fellow nerd? Trying to remember the things that he had done to prove that Rantarou wasn’t using him as a fling is difficult. Even Chabashira has once expressed concern that Rantarou will be a heartbreaker.

The most playboy thing about Shuichi’s boyfriend is the piercings.

Piercings that Shuichi may or may not be developing a kink for.

Deep red starts to cover Shuichi’s cheeks as well. Rantarou has gleaming metal all over his body, including his dick. For a week now, all of Shuichi’s thoughts have been circling back to the fact that he’s going to be bottoming. Even his pucker starts feeling sensitive despite nothing happening.

Just be assertive.

“Let’s go to the bed…” Shuichi mumbles. His words get heard even though he speaks them softly.

Rantarou easily lifts him up in a way that has Shuichi instinctively cling onto the stronger man, legs and arms wrapping around a solid body, Shuichi’s body pulsing with pangs of arousal when his lover’s hands support his weight by holding his ass. The skirt barely hiding his still hard cock bunches up at Shuichi’s waist. And it’s a great flash of utter hell, Shuichi’s erection grinding on Rantarou’s body and making the man chuckle right next to his lover’s ear. Wetness born from precum must be getting smeared on Rantarou’s naked upper body. It makes Shuichi whine and fidget, which only serves to provide more stimulation.

Normally, Shuichi would probably not be as hard after such a long time of waiting. But he’s only just out of his teens and this whole crossdressing thing is keeping him at almost full hardness. 

The hands clutching Shuichi’s huge ass are certainly helping.

Honestly, Shuichi is still a little embarrassed by how wide his hips are. But the way that the other Ultimate, gently laying him down onto their bed, is always paying so much wonderful attention to them and his ‘bubble’ butt is-

The bed is as comfortable as always. Sighing and rolling his shoulders, Shuichi tries to let his anxious body sink into it. Both of them have had quite a bit of ‘activity’ throughout both of their apartments. Leaving belongings over in each other’s closests. Making love all over and thoroughly defiling even the entrance of Shuichi’s more modest flat.

Having Shuichi support himself against the sliding glass door of his balcony, and then massaging his prostate until he came all over the glass...

The detective’s entire body feels like an inferno is using all of his emotional responses as fuel. Rantarou being above him, encasing Shuichi’s body with his own, it all sets the detective further alight with yearning and desire. Shuichi smiles with anticipation lighting him up inside. Warm hands slowly run down his still clothed body. Then, both men flip Shuichi onto his stomach. 

Doggy style is supposed to be easier, Shuichi tells his stubborn flush. A single hand wisps around to disturb the skirt resting on Shuichi’s ass. It sends chills down his spine. Fingers just barely graze against his skin, gentle, and Rantarou chuckles softly. 

“Not that great on hiding anything, huh?” the man quietly remarks. He starts moving to directly cup Shuichi’s ass with his palm. “Not that I mind. You look beautiful, Shuichi.”

Both the praise and caress make the Ultimate Detective squirm. Its a move that necessities sliding up from underneath that slutty skirt. Running right over the taunt band of Shuichi’s underwear. A small adjustment later and he's thankful for the height of his heels- their length making him present himself perfectly. Shuichi shudders at the thoughtful hum Rantarou makes. There's no doubt that the other man can see each inch. 

One finger, rough from travels, runs down the thin fabric of Shuichi’s panties. That exact string that rests between the man's cheeks. Nothing is keeping it from rubbing across the sensitive skin of Shuichi’s asshole. 

“Please,” Shuichi whispers, looking back to watch his lover open a condom packet. 

It's excruciating to see the man roll it on so slowly. 

Having to look at Rantarou apply lube to his fingers is hell. Shuichi finds himself wishing for some manner of carelessness for once. He normally adores how slow and cautious the other man can be. Keyword being normally. Right now he wants nothing more than to feel Rantarou entering him. For it to finally happen now that he's ready. Instead of feeling the head of a cock, Shuichi gasps as slick fingers start teasing his hole.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a gift for someone who is no longer in contact with me, sooooooo... I'm not sure if this will ever get finished. As you can see, it probably would have been one of my fic that's around 10k. I'm salty tbh. I wish I'd finished it back then. The whole thing was going to be realistic sex too. Had a dozen guides open, etc, but rip. No one ever mentions cleaning out like Jesus my dudes. 
> 
> At least at first. 
> 
> I'm addicted to certain kinks so the realistic sex would have been there and then, well, mindbroken from The Best First-time mode Shuichi begging for Rantarou to fuck him again and give him a cream pie in the shower. 
> 
> Look, I'm a simple man. 
> 
> Tbh I might finish this someday tho... At the same time, I don't really actively ship amasai much. Maybe I should add Kokichi in. I'll ship anything that includes saiou as a component.


End file.
